


Uneasy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Alex have a little chat





	Uneasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Uneasy

## Uneasy

#### by Dragonqueen

From: "Dragonqueen *" <> Subject: [RatB-K] Fic. Uneasy 0/1?  
Date: Thursday, October 25, 2001 12:30 AM Title: Uneasy  
Author: Dragonqueen  
Email:   
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: M/K  
Category: First Time. AU  
Status: New  
Archive: If you wish to. Just let me know where. Series/Sequel: Maybe  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: yes, please! This is my first story in this fandom so comments, encouragement etc. will be endlessly appreciated. Flames will be fed to my pet dragons.  
Synopsis: Mulder and Alex have a little chat Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the whole X-Files gang, not to me. This story is just for entertainment only not for any profit.  
Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta Deb. I couldn't have done this without her help and encouragement and a present for a great lunch. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. 

* * *

Uneasy 

Alex was furious. What the hell was Mulder doing here? Didn't he know how dangerous it was? "Typical of Mulder" thought Alex "Always rushing into danger without caring about his safety. All for his precious truth." 

"Where the _hell_ is Scully" he wondered "She should be here keeping an eye on her partner. The man should not be let out without a keeper." 

Keeping his eye on the door Alex slowly made his way to where Mulder stood. "Well, well Mulder. What are you doing here?" Alex whispered. "Where's Scully." 

Mulder jumped. "I could ask you the same thing Krycek." 

Looking around quickly he grabbed Mulder by the arm and dragged him to the door of the building. "What do you think your doing Krycek" Mulder hissed at him once they were outside. "I want to know what's going on. _Now_. Why are you here." 

"Let's get away from here Mulder and I will tell you all I know" 

Giving Krycek a strange look Mulder followed closely on his heels until they reached his car. "Your place or mine" he said "That is if you have a place instead of living in an alley like the rat bastard you are." 

The look Krycek gave him spoke volumes but he mildly replied "Your place will do fine Mulder." 

Climbing into his car they drove in silence back to Mulder apartment block. When they arrived they got out and took the elevator to Mulder's apartment. Mulder opened the door and motioned for Krycek to enter the room. Slowly with some apprehension he entered the room and looked cautiously around before seating himself on the couch. 

"Want a beer" 

"No thanks" 

"Okay Krycek explain," said Mulder sitting next to him. 

"Well what do you know about Professor Kolon and his experiments?" 

"You mean the manipulation of the human genomes?" "Exactly. He hopes to create a human that is immune to the aliens influence." 

"Well what does that have to do with you or me?" 

"It has everything to do with you and Scully." Alex replied. "Who do you think impregnated Scully?" 

" _What_ " yelled Mulder "He's the one who got Scully pregnant?" 

"That's right Mulder." 

"I'll kill the bastard." Mulder fumed 

"Calm down Mulder. He'll get what's coming to him soon. I promise you." Alex replied. "All you have to do is to look after Scully and I will take care of the rest. 

"I know we've had our problems in the past but I respect your partner and don't like what's been done to her." 

Alex rose from his seat and slowly moved towards Mulder. He laid a hand on Mulder's shoulder and leisurely bent down to his face. As he looked into Mulder's beautiful eyes, he kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. 

Mulder put his hand to his cheek where Alex had just kissed him. "Take care of yourself Alex... and come back soon." He whispered quietly to the empty room. 

The End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Dragonqueen 


End file.
